Un final diferente
by Kal-K 2.0
Summary: Y si Kagome, al finalizar la batalla con Naraku. Se fue a su tiempo y nunca volvió


_En un universo, muy diferente._

* * *

Kagome, al Terminar de derrotar a Naraku, junto a Inuyasha y sus amigos. No se quedo con Ellos, decidió volver a su propio Tiempo y continuar con su vida. El túnel se cerro, Después de esta decisión. Inuyasha, se tomo quiso quedar como el guardián de la aldea. Donde vive la anciana Kaede, pero no en solitario. Su amigos, se quedaron junto a el y pronto alguien Mas los acompañaría.

* * *

Varios días después...

En las afueras de la aldea, Inuyasha patrullaba. Cuando sintió un olor a lobo conocido, se acerco sigilosamente para investigar. Cuando se encontró, con a una joven conocida bañándose en el riachuelo. Era Ayame, la novia de Kouga. La chica se dio cuenta que alguien esta allí, se cubrió sus partes y se dio vuelta

"Quien, esta allí?" - pregunto, la joven pelirroja. Inuyasha se acerco

La joven, lo reconoció y se sonrojo - "Ayame. Soy Inuyasha, no te estaba espiando. Vigilaba la aldea" - Ella comprendió, lo que le informaba, el nuevo guardián de los humanos. Inuyasha, se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca. Se detuvo, se dio vuelta y le pregunto - "Que haces por acá?"

Mientras. Ayame salía del agua, se vistió y le explico su situación a Inuyasha - "Deje a la tribu y Kouga, definitivamente" - le respondió la loba

Inuyasha recordó - "Segura, no es la primera vez. Que te lo escucho" - Ella termino de vestirse y se acerco a él

"Inuyasha, es la verdad. Vivo por mi cuenta, desde ahora" - el joven platinado, escuchaba esto

Se puso serió y le pregunto - "Tienes, a donde vivir?" - ella, negó con su cabeza - "Acompáñame a la aldea, allí se te podría acoger. Como alguien más"

Ella sonrió - "Gracias, pero no" - el comprendió, lo que pasaba

"Entiendo, perfectamente" - Ayame, lo observo detenidamente. Para escuchar, su explicación - "Yo tampoco vivo con los humanos" - la chica, lo iba interrumpir. Pero el igual siguió hablando - "Te parece, si te ayudo a construir una choza" - La joven loba, sonrío ante la idea

"Gracias. Señor Inuyasha" - grito ella y lo abrazo. Inuyasha

* * *

Mientras cerca de allí, el grupo de amigos de Inuyasha. Habían visto la escena

"Se ve, más alegre" - decía Miroku a su nuevo esposa

Sango asintió, a esto - "Espero que dure. A estado, muy triste. Desde que se fue, Kagome"

* * *

En el presente

En viejo templo, la mamá de Kagome. Limpiando la bodega, encentro un libro muy antiguo. Que narra, la historia de un guardián, junto a una princesa. Que cuidaron esas zonas, haces muchos, muchos años. Se quedo mirando la imagen

"Que curioso, se parece a Inuyasha" - sonreía ella

* * *

En el pasado

Los días fueron pasando, Inuyasha continuaba con lo que le había prometido Ayame. Construirle una choca, derribo unos arboles y rápidamente los convirtió en tablas, claro que también con ayuda de algunos aldeanos. En retribución, por la ayuda. Que el joven les había brindado, durante los últimos años

* * *

El tiempo siguió pasando...

Inuyasha y Ayame, formaron una relación con la cual procrearon a dos mestizos. Los mellizos Inu y Ayasha, Inuyasha nunca pensó que tendría amigos o mujer, ni siquiera hijos. Muy en el fondo, le daba las gracias a la chica del futuro. Que había llegado, a su tiempo

* * *

 _Se muy como termina la historia original, me gustaba esa idea. Durante años vi Inuyasha, pero los más mayores sabemos. Que las cosas, nunca terminan como uno lo quiero. Por ello, decidí darle este giro a la historia..._

* * *

Epilogo

En el presente

En el centro de la ciudad, vemos a Kagome corriendo. Atrasada a su primer día en la universidad, sin darse cuenta que alguien iba delante de ella, sin querer choca con este joven y ambos se quedan mirando. El joven, se levanta. Le tiende la mano y sonríe. Ella lo sigue viendo, tiene la misma mirada y ojos que Inuyasha. Pero cabello, rojizo. Kagome, toma su mano y se levanta

"Disculpa, no me fije" - dijo la reencarnación de la antigua sacerdotisa, algo sonrojara. El joven seguía sonriendo, se agacho y le levanto el bolso de Kagome

"No te preocupes, primer día" - pregunto el joven

Ella asintió - "Si, mi primer día de clases en la universidad" - ambos empezaron a caminar

"Que vas a estudiar?" - pregunto, el joven desconocido

Sin pensarlo mucho, Kagome respondió - "historia antigua" - el joven sonrío más. Ella se dio cuenta de esto - "Porque sonríes" - pregunto la chica

El joven se detuvo y se presento - "Mucho gusto, soy Kinu Yama. Maestro de historia antigua" - Kagome se quedo con la boca abierta

"Te vez, muy joven" - le dijo la chica

Kinu le respondio - "Es mi segundo, año. Además tengo buenos genes" - respondió, con una gran sonrisa - "Que le parece, sin nos apuramos. Señorita..." - se dio cuenta, que no conocía el nombre de la joven

Finalmente Kagome, se presento - "Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi" - le temo la mano

"Lindo nombre, vamos" - pregunto él. Ella asintió y se fueron corriendo, desde algún lugar en el otro plano. Inuyasha sonreí junto a su esposa


End file.
